Babe, It's Rotten to the Core
by cinnafinnick
Summary: One-shot, lemon, you know the drill. (Previously a chaptered story, couldn't finish it so I changed it a bit so it would work as a one-shot.)


Chapter One

Jerome Clarke was sitting in his usual pretentious way on the sofa in the Anubis House living room. He was utterly bored with his surroundings, and vacantly wondered where Mara or Alfie had gone. Alfie was undoubtedly somewhere with Amber or Fabian, and Mara was probably up in her room doing schoolwork. Jerome let out a sigh and stood up to go find her.

After knocking on her door he heard a "Come in!" and entered the girls' bedroom.

"Oh, hey, Jerome." Mara looked up from her laptop screen to greet her boyfriend.

Jerome sat next her on her bed, "What are you up to?"

"Writing my essay for Miss Denby's class, have you done yours yet?"

Jerome rose an eyebrow at Mara, "It's not due for another week, Mara."

"I know, but I just want to get it out of the way."

"How about you put that aside and we do something a little more... interesting?" He whispered the suggestion into her ear, and ran his hand along a lock of her hair. Mara shifted uncomfortably.

"As tempting as that is I'm going to have to pass. I really need to do well on this essay."

"Oh, right, wouldn't want your perfect grade to drop a fraction of the point," Jerome spat bitterly.

Mara glared and him and he rolled his eyes and stood up. "Fine, then. Another time maybe?"

She nodded, "When I'm finished this essay, I promise, I'm all yours." She put headphones in and Jerome noticed her playing classical music, she often did that when doing schoolwork.

Jerome grinned and left her to her essay. He decided to head downstairs towards the kitchen, he could use a snack now. Mara was probably going to be working on her essay until it was due, drafting and re-drafting. She could be so anal type when it came to schoolwork, and as much as he loved her this bothered him. Often times, he felt as if he came second to her when all he had ever done during their time as a couple was put her first.

Entering the kitchen, Jerome stumbled upon Willow Jenks who was most likely the strangest girl he had ever seen. Alfie had recently told him that Willow had been crushing on Jerome for the past three years, so Jerome was careful not to make eye-contact or stand anywhere near the girl. Unfortunately she was terrible at reading body language and skipped over to him as he was rummaging through the fridge.

"Looking for something to eat Jerome?"

"Willow, don't you ever stay at your own house?" Jerome asked, annoyed.

Willow stepped around Jerome so that she was now on the same side of the refrigerator door that he was.

"I'm at my house more often than not, I do have to sleep there." She nodded and ignored his tone, or maybe she couldn't take a hint. Willow leaned and reached into the fridge, moved a few things around, and then produced an apple.

"Last one," she said with a smirk, holding it out for him to take.

He attempted to grab it but she pulled it back.

"Oh you want this?" She asked, studying the apple. "It must be great to be an apple."

"Willow," Jerome said her name firmly hoping she'd leave him alone.

"I mean," she continued, ignoring his tone of voice yet again, "after all. If an apple is wanted by you, I mean I'd love to be an apple."

Jerome sighed and looked at shoes for a minute, thinking of how to get rid of her. He looked up again and she was leaning with one forearm on the counter and the elbow of the hand with the apple. She held the apple up to the light and twisted it in her thin wrist.

"Can I just have the apple?" Jerome asked, finally.

Willow sighed, "Sure."

She capered towards him. When she was standing a few inches away from her expression suddenly changed to a simper. "For a price."

Jerome held back the urge to fling rude words at the girl and said, "What price?"

Willow now took this opportunity and stood on her tiptoes and kissed Jerome's bottom lip. He was surprised and put his hands on her shoulders to push her away but he realized that she was actually quite a good kisser. So, he kissed her back. The pair's lips moved together, presently Jerome licked her lip lightly and she opened her mouth instantly and ever so slightly. The two touched tongues and continued on to explore each other's mouths.

As they kissed, Willow tangled her hands in his hair. Meanwhile, Jerome had one hand on her hip and another on the side of her thigh that was exposed thanks to the school uniforms. He allowed his hand to make its way up closer to the hem of her skirt. Willow pulled herself away from the kiss.

"Want to take this elsewhere?"

"Alfie's probably in my-"

Jerome was cut off as Willow started kissing him again, and the two messily made their way to the sofa in the sitting room and their sticky kiss became more fiery. Jerome slipped off his shirt and Willow struggled with hers, but managed to get it off She re-positioned herself so she was kneeling on the couch, her knees on either side of his hips. She leaned down to keep kissing him, and he reached around to unhook her purple and white striped bra. She unzipped his pants and started to pull them down by the belt loops. She moved herself out of the way so he could take them off. She was now in just her panties and knee-socks. The two adjusted themselves so that he was on top of her. She spread her thighs apart and he ran his hand down her stomach and then slowly, finger by finger, he let his hand towards her crotch and into her panties rubbing her clitoris in a slow circular motion. A moan escaped her lips and he trailed light kisses on his breasts, his fingers down below beginning to work faster. She was getting wet, and her panties would become problematic so they changed position again so she could kick them off.

She was on top now, and she was wet. She wrapped her fingers around his member and began moving her fist up and down his shaft. He hardened and she continued, working her hand faster and faster. She stroked his frenulum lightly with her thumb and a shiver went down his spine. Now she was kneeling again and he adjusted himself quickly. He entered her slowly at first, a little unused to being on the bottom, but variety was a good thing. She was pretty tight and that made him groan loudly. He lifted his hips slightly and she exhaled relaxing her hips downward. He reached for her, cupping the bottom of her left breast in and stroking her her nipple with his index finger. She leaned forward and bit his neck softly. Their hips were still undulating and he was still inside her.

After a few minutes, this ended and he pulled himself out of her. The two sat next to each other for a minute, Willow was joyous beyond belief. Jerome sat staring blankly at nothing. He soon began to realizing how awkward this was and he pulled his clothes back on, she did the same. He cleared his throat, "You should probably get back to your house, before they wonder where you are."

She leaned to kiss him one last time, but he away and her lips only grazed his cheek. She stood up, "Well, alrightly then." Then she hopped out the door as if nothing had happened. Jerome, still stunned at his own behavior, decided to go for a walk. After all, he would hate to be the person present when Victor walked in on the state of the sitting room.

**A/N: So, this is my first time writing a lemon. Any constructive criticism would be lovely. This was originally a one-shot but I decided to make a chaptered story. More angst and sex to come.**


End file.
